the_walled_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Monjitas
Monjitas are a small sized Clan of Birdfolk that are common all across The Selva and beyond. They are migratory and form huge Flocks to trade goods and supplies between isolated villages. Home is on the Wing Most Birdfolk are happiest when free and flying through the sky, but Monjitas really take this to the next level. Monjita Flocks never have a fixed home; they are constantly on the move to find new trade routes, undiscovered villages, and rare and exotic goods. Monjitas can even sleep while flying, meaning that as long as they are with their Flock they are immune from the usual dangers of resting in the jungle. Monjitas instead find their home among the others they are flying with. Monjita Flocks can be hundreds strong consisting of dozens of closely interconnected family groups. Led by a council of elder chieftains, Monjitas form surprisingly democratic societies where all adult individuals vote on where the Flock will travel next. Eggs and fledglings are carried in feather-lined backpacks, shared amongst the strongest flyers in the Flock, and most Monjita children have never walked on the ground. Strength in Diversity Unlike some Clans, Monjitas embrace the many different types of Birdfolk and take pride in their diverse Flocks. As their trade routes cover such huge amounts of land, Monjitas often adopt individuals from other Clans into the Flock to ensure their local knowledge is always accurate. They're quick to acknowledge that they don't know everything, and they're always keen to learn from those with new skills or experiences. The quickest way to impress a Monjita is to show them something new, and the quickest way to offend them is to refuse to teach them. Monjitas also take pains to be on good terms with every race they come across and they are always friendly and honest when meeting strangers for the first time. However, anyone who tries to cheat or attack a Monjita Flock will find themselves blacklisted across the entire Clan, with even completely different Flocks refusing to trade with them. The Monjita gossip network is fast, efficient, and it takes no prisoners. History through Song As Monjitas spend their whole lives in flight, written stories or histories are virtually unknown to them. Instead each Flock will contain a Storysinger and their acolytes. The Storysinger is tasked with remembering the oral history of the Flock, passed down from Singer to acolyte since the Flock was formed. This is considered an immense honour and an essential job, and as such the Storysinger is fully supported by the Flock and does no other work. The Storysinger is also a religious role, as they tell the stories of the ancient Birdfolk religion of Melodinity and advise on any religious issues that may come up for the flock. The only written records kept by Monjitas are kept by an individual called the Scratchcounter. Another important role within the Monjita flock, the Scratchcounter keeps a record of all transactions, contracts, and current supplies of trade goods on rolled bark scrolls written in Pidjin. The Scratchcounter can be identified by their massive backpack covered in scroll cases, as well as their gold bird-foot necklace. Those wishing to rob the Scratchcounter will find that this role is given only to those Monjitas who have proven themselves as the best of the best at airborne combat, with the help of the razor-sharp rapier always kept on their hip. Monjitas as Player Characters Ability Score: Dex +2, Con +1 Speed: 25’ walking, 30’ flying Size: Small 2-3’ Weight: 20 - 30 pounds Divided Attention: When within 30’ of an ally, Monjitas can take a short rest while walking or flying. Direction Sense: Monjitas always know which way is North. In addition, they can always find their way back to somewhere they have previously visited, except if confused by magical means. Migratory Movement: Monjitas are naturally migratory and constantly restless for movement. If they move 25’ or more in one round, they gain advantage on Dexterity saving throws. Diet: Monjitas are omnivorous. Languages: Pidjin, Avian, one other of choice Category:Races